Christmas Circumstances
by LiveYoungDieFast
Summary: Just some short Christmas Pezberry One-Shots.
1. Last Christmas

**Last Christmas**

**By LiveYoungDieFast **

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away._

* * *

"Good morning Mija, how are you this morning?" Maribel greets.

"I'm fine Mami" Santana replies grabbing a large mug and filling it with coffee.

"Morning Papi"

"Good morning Mija. So I have a favour to ask you. I have a friend at work whose daughter is coming home for the holidays, I told him you would take her out on Saturday night"

"Papi! Why did you say that? I don't want to go on a blind date"

"I thought I would help you out, you haven't been on a date for months"

"That doesn't mean I need my parents help, I can get a girl all by myself thank you very much" Santana replies.

"How has that been working out for you?" Maribel says.

Santana shoots her mother a look.

"All I am saying is maybe you should just go, what's the worst that can happen. Your Papi is paying so you'll at least get a free meal out of it"

"I made reservations at Breadstix" Miguel adds.

"Don't try and bribe me with Breadstix. You could have at least made a reservations at an expensive restaurant, she's going to think I'm cheap"

"You are cheap honey. Your father is paying"

"If I agree to do this will you two leave me alone" Santana says.

"Yes, we promise after this we will no longer meddle in your love life. So make sure you dress nice and buy flowers"

"Fine I'll do it but I'm not buying flowers"

* * *

Santana walks into all too familiar restaurant, she spent most of her high school life in one of the restaurants booths but it's been a while since she has returned.

"I have a reservations under Taylor" she says to the waiter that is too busy playing on his Iphone.

"Hey" she yells again grabbing the cell phone from his hands.

"Reservations under Taylor"

"I'll see if your table is ready" the boys stutters before Santana hands him back his phone.

She watches as he scuttles off with a satisfied smirk on her face, after all these years she's still got it.

"Santana?"

She turns around at the mention of her name.

"What the hell are you doing here Berry?"

"I'm meeting someone" Rachel replies.

"I meant what are you doing in Lima"

"I am visiting my Dads for the holidays, we were going to celebrate in New York but they changed their minds and asked me to come home instead."

"Excuse me Miss your table is ready" the waiter interrupts.

"Thanks. I have a date, so later Berry" Santana says before following the waiter to a booth at the back of the restaurant.

She slides into the booth and immediately takes advantage of the free breadsticks that are on the table.

"Here we are" a female voice says.

Santana looks up and sees a waitress directing someone to her table, a few seconds later her eyes land on Rachel.

"I think there's been a mistake" Rachel says.

"Table for two under the name Taylor" the waitress states, both girls nod.

Rachel takes a seat in the booth as the waitress disappears.

"I didn't say you could sit down"

"I'm sorry Santana I was only sitting so we could work out what's going on. I was suppose to be meeting someone here, she's the daughter of one of my father's work colleagues " Rachel explains.

"Those conniving little…Come on" Santana orders, getting out of the booth.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asks.

"To see my parents"

The walk back to Santana's house was silent, Rachel wanted to say something to Santana but the determined look on the Latina's face made her think against it. The air was cold causing Rachel to wrap her arms tighter around herself. The street was covered in a sheet of white, crisp snow, illuminated by the warm glow of the street lamps. It was a picture perfect scene but she didn't get a chance to take in the beauty of it all having to keep up with Santana's pace.

Santana's hands were numb by the time they got back to her parent's house. She didn't take the weather into consideration when she dressed for her so called date. Rachel however was covered by a hat, scarf and gloves and could still be seen shivering.

She walked straight into the house and made a bee line for the living room, knowing exactly where her parents would be.

"Hey Mija, you're home early" Maribel says sending her husband a quick look.

"Why the hell would you set me up with Rachel?" Santana yells.

"We were only trying to help"

"This is what you call helping" Santana says.

"It has been nearly a year now, we thought eventually you two would forgive each other and get back together but when that didn't happen we thought we would take matters into our own hands"

Maribel sends a reassuring smile towards Rachel who had been nervously hovering by the door.

"We aren't getting back together, we broke up and you need to get over it" Santana says.

"Santana, I don't think it's us that hasn't got over it. You two need to talk to each other" Maribel replies.

"What's there to talk about. We broke up because she valued her career more than our relationship"

"That's not true" Rachel spoke up.

"Then why did you leave me?"

"Maybe you two should talk somewhere more private" Miguel says.

"I'm sorry, I thought you two would want front row seats for this"

"Don't include me in this, this was all your mother and Hiram's idea" Miguel defends himself.

"You were the one that set up the date" Santana says.

"Leroy and I were bribed into making the date but that was our only involvement, besides if this works out you'll be thanking me"

"Whatever. Come on Rach we can talk in my room"

For the second time that night Rachel finds herself following the Latina. She walks up the stairs and finds herself in the familiar surrounding of Santana's old bedroom. She had only seen the bedroom a couple of times when they were dating and had visited Lima. They always opted to stay in the same house rather than sleeping in separate beds across town from each other.

"So what now?" Santana asks.

"I don't know, you were the one that invited me up here"

"I was just trying to get away from my parents, if you have nothing to say then you might as well leave"

"I miss you" Rachel says.

"Don't. You don't get to say that, you're the one that broke up with me"

"I know and I'm sorry. You don't know how much I regret it but I thought I was doing what was best"

"How was breaking up for the best?" Santana asks.

"You know how long I have wanted to be on Broadway but that takes time so I had to start somewhere, so when I got the opportunity to be on stage I took it"

"I offered to move to Chicago with you"

"I know but you had just been offered an internship at Johnson and Smiths, I couldn't let you give that up"

"There would have been other internships, even in Chicago" Santana argues.

"Even if that was true, you couldn't waste this opportunity, they are the best law firm in New York. Tell me you don't love it there" Rachel says.

"Your right I do love it there but I loved you even more, shame you couldn't say the same thing about me"

"You're wrong I did love you more, I only wanted what was best for you. You know every night I went to bed thinking about you. I thought about how much I wanted to leave Chicago and run straight back into your arms"

"Then why didn't you?" Santana asks.

"I signed a contract, I couldn't leave but you have to know I never stopped loving you."

"So how's Chicago, the show going well?" Santana asks ignoring Rachel's last statement.

"It's going great, the theatre is full almost every night. They want to extend the run for another year so they want me to sign another contract"

"Are you going to?"

"I was thinking about it, unless there was a reason for me to return to New York" Rachel says.

"If there was, would you give up everything you have in Chicago?"

"Yes. I already gave up the thing I really want, if there's a chance to get that back then I'll take it"

"I never stopped loving you either" Santana admits.

"So what does this mean for us?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know. It's been nearly a year Rach. There is still so much to talk about, things we need to work through"

Rachel tears her gaze away from the girls she loves, it had been months since she has last seen the Latina. She had never stopped loving her but being so close to her intensified those feelings. All she could think about was touching her or kissing her, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Santana.

She knew that she had hurt her, she thought she had been doing what was best but instead she had ended up hurting both of them. She hadn't expected to bump into her ex-girlfriend today nor did she expect to be sat in her old room discussing where they had gone wrong but whilst they talk Rachel had slowly gotten her hopes up.

Santana had admitted that she still loved the tiny diva and Rachel thought there could still be a chance for them but now with the way the conversation was going, she wasn't so sure.

"I know that us breaking up was all my fault but you have to believe me when I say it was the hardest thing I ever had to do but we can get past it. We can make this work I promise, I just want you back. Please take me back."

Rachel was crying now. Santana knew they had a lot to talk about, issues they had to work through but having Rachel in front of her begging her to take her back made every other thought to leave her brain.

"Okay" Santana says, crossing the distance between them and pulling Rachel into a kiss.

They were finally back in each other arms it felt all too familiar, like the last few months hadn't happened.

"I love you" Rachel mumbles between kisses.

"I love you too"

Rachel manages to push the slightly taller girl towards the bed, making her land on her back. She crawls up Santana and reconnects their lips, a couple of minutes later Santana push Rachel back.

"What about Chicago?" she asks.

"I'll call the director tomorrow and tell them I won't be signing a new contract" Rachel replies pushing Santana back down in a heated kiss.

They continue to kiss, rediscovering each others mouths when there a knock on the door.

"Everything okay Mija? Things have gotten quiet in there" Maribel says through the door.

"Everything's fine Mom"

"Okay, just to let you know Hiram and Leroy are here"

They listen as Maribel's footsteps descend down the stairs.

"Now I remember why I couldn't wait to move out, no privacy" Santana says.

"I think it's cute that our parent's tried to get us back together. Remember when we first started dating and you were worried that my Dads wouldn't like you because of how you were in high school. Look how much has change, they were practically scheming to get us to be together again"

"Yeah I should be grateful really that they like me so much"

"The last time they did this much scheming was to stop Finn and I getting married"

"I knew there was a reason I loved them so much" Santana smirks.

"I think maybe we should go back downstairs, we have left our parents alone again. God knows what they are planning now"

"Before we go I just want to make sure we are really doing this. I don't want to get my hopes up for you just to get up and leave the next time the stage comes calling. I don't think I can handle losing you again."

"I won't, I promise that I will never leave you again" Rachel replies.

"Okay. Now come on" Santana says.

Rachel gets off Santana and pulls her up by her hand, keeping them connected as they walk downstairs.

"Hello girls" Leroy greets as they enter the living room.

"By the smiles on your faces and the fact that you two are holding hands, I can assume you worked things out" Hiram says.

"Yes, Santana and I have decided to rekindle our romantic relationship." Rachel beams.

"Good because we have invited you and your Dads to join us for Christmas" Maribel says.

"And of course we accepted"

"What if we hadn't made up then what would you have done?" Santana asks.

"We knew that once you two saw each other again you would work things out and if you didn't then that would have been one awkward Christmas meal" Miguel laughs.

"Come and sit down girls we haven't seen you both in so long. Rachel I want to know how the play has been going" Maribel says.

"Yes and Leroy and I want to know all about your internship Santana" Hiram adds.

Santana takes a seat on the spare chair and pulls Rachel down on her lap, wrapping her arms around her.

They talk about what everyone had been doing over the last few months. The snow had started falling again, the slowly burning fire added to the warmth provided by Maribel's special eggnog. The only exception being Rachel who had a specially made vegan hot chocolate.

Santana stared at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree, she had always loved this time of year and was still looking forward to it again this year but having Rachel back made it even more perfect. They were still things to work through but that would be put aside until the holidays were over She was ready to leave this year behind a start afresh with Rachel back by her side.

* * *

_A/N It is four weeks until Christmas and I am hoping to write four one-shots which means one every Sunday until Christmas._

_Each story will be named after a Christmas song that will hopefully have some relevance, starting with this one which was Last Christmas. I won't post an artist name as these songs have been covered countless times and everyone has their own favourite. _

_Many thanks to xphrnzrjh_ _who sent me the idea for this story and gave me advice __when I needed it. _

_The next one-shot will be a continuation of Three Hundred And Sixty Five Days, if you haven't read it and you want to read that first its in my Circumstances series Chapter 16._

_Whatever you are celebrating this December, I wish you a very happy holidays!_

_Live_Young_


	2. Lonely This Christmas

**Lonely This Christmas**

**By LiveYoungDieFast**

_It'll be lonely this Christmas, lonely and cold. _

_It'll be cold, so cold, without you to hold this Christmas._

* * *

"Santana, you need to get up. You can't spend the whole day in bed"

"Yes I can, It's Christmas Eve" I reply from under the covers.

"You need to get out of this funk you're in"

"I'm not in a funk, I'm grieving"

"I understand that but you can't let the grief take over your life Santana, I have been gone a month now" Rachel says.

I pull the covers over my head so I can look at her.

"Exactly it's only been a month, you think that's enough time for me to get over the fact that you're dead"

"I'm not saying you need to get over me, I'm just saying you need to accept the fact that I'm gone"

"I have accepted it and I know that you're gone. I knew that you were gone when I was at your funeral and I had people coming up to me, giving me their condolences. I am reminded every single night when I go to bed alone and wake up in the morning to see that you're not there."

"But I am here"

"Are you really? Are you sure that your not just some figment of my imagination. Please tell me this isn't like A Christmas Carol, are you going to tell me you're the ghost of Christmas past? " I ask.

"Now you're just being silly"

"It was just a thought. How else can you explain why you're still here?"

"I think it's because you still haven't let me go and because of that there is still a connection between us, which is still tying me to this world thus preventing me from moving on."

"So if I accept that you're gone then you really will be, why would I do that when I still have you with me"

"Because it's not fair, Santana. I died and I'm stuck between these two worlds when I should be moving on" Rachel explains.

"Well it isn't fair that you left in the first place. You said you would have at least a year, two if you had the surgery but you lied. I wasn't ready to lose you yet"

"I know and I'm sorry but we need to find a way to help me move on"

"Okay, well I'm going to need coffee first" I say.

I drag myself out of bed pulling down NYU t-shirt that I had hardly changed out of since the night Rachel died. At first I wore it because it still smelt like her but eventually I had to wash it and then it became a habit for me to wear it to sleep.

I walk into the kitchen grab a cup of coffee and make my way back to the living room where I find Rachel sat on the couch.

"You've made our apartment depressing. It's Christmas where are all the decorations, you haven't even got a tree up" Rachel says.

"I didn't feel like decorating, I'm not in the mood"

"But you love Christmas"

"I do when I have someone to celebrate it with" I reply.

"You know it's the anniversary of our first kiss in a week" Rachel says.

"Yeah I remember"

**_*Flashback*_**

"_Kurt invited us to his new years eve party" Quinn says._

"_Do we have to go, I don't want to spend new year with Ladylips"_

"_His annoying, small roommate that you have the hots for will be there" _

"_So what time is this party?" I ask._

"_I knew that would change your mind" Quinn laughs._

"_It might be a good opportunity to talk to her alone, if there are a lot of people there I can pull her to one side. The only chance I get to hang out with her is when we go out with Kurt as a foursome"_

"_Yes but half the time you pretend that they're double dates in your head"_

"_Shut up, if that was true that would mean you're dating Kurt and I think we both know that you're not his type" I retort._

"_Whatever, I have a boyfriend. I don't have to imagine I'm dating someone"_

"_I'm not imagining anything but just you watch after Hummel's party, you won't be the only one dating somebody"_

"_Sounding pretty confident there, Lopez" Quinn says._

"_I am. Will you help me pick out a dress?"_

"_Course I will" Quinn laughs._

_I don't understand why she keeps laughing at me or why she finds my disastrous love life so funny but along as she helps find a hot as hell dress to impress Rachel then I really don't care._

_When we arrive at Rachel and Kurt's apartment, I can already hear the beat of the music through the door. Knowing nobody would hear if I knocked I open the door and walk straight in._

_The apartment is filled with people, I hardly know anybody here. I spot Rachel over in the corner talking to a couple of people, she laughs at something they say causing that bright smile to appear on her face._

"_Sorry to cut short your staring but I got you a beer." Quinn says handing me a plastic red cup._

"_Thanks Q"_

_Its been nearly an hour now and I still haven't managed to talk to Rachel yet. I have however managed to drink a few more beers, I made sure not to drink too many as I still want to be sober when I talk to her. I thought it would be easy to talk to her with lots of people here, I thought I could take her to one side whilst everybody else carried on talking but since I've been here she hasn't had a moment alone._

_The music was loud, the apartment was full and it was getting pretty hot. Quinn had left me as soon as she saw her boyfriend, so I thought I take a moment alone in one of the other rooms._

_I let myself into the first room I see and take a seat on the bed, a quick look round tells me I'm in Rachel's room. The framed photo of Barbra Streisand on the dresser was the ultimate give away. I get up and walk over to the dresser there are other photo's, one with Rachel and Kurt and another with Rachel and her Dad's on her graduation day._

"_Hello Santana"_

_I jump at the voice, I didn't even hear the door open._

"_Hey. Sorry I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to get away from the party for a bit"_

"_That's quite alright, I'm sorry for disturbing you, I just came to get my phone so I can text my Dads at midnight." Rachel says._

_She walks over the table next to her bed, she wobbles slightly, I don't think she's properly drunk but she's at least a bit tipsy. She picks up her cell phone from the bedside table and takes a seat on the bed._

"_I haven't seen much of you tonight, you look beautiful by the way" I say, taking a seat next to her._

"_Thank you Santana, I can safely say you are looking extremely exquisite yourself"_

"_Thanks. So you having a good time?"_

"_Yes, It's nice to celebrate with all of my friends but soon they will all be coupling off for midnight"_

"_The old midnight kiss. So is there anybody special you plan on kissing at midnight?_

"_There is someone" Rachel replies._

"_Oh yeah, who?"_

"_I think you know who"_

_Rachel quickly closes the gap between us, connecting our lips in a slow sweet kiss. We don't stop until the need for oxygen becomes too much and I reluctantly pull away._

"_Technically that wasn't a kiss a midnight, so you owe me another one" I say._

**_*End Flashback*_**

_"_I never told you this before but Kurt didn't want to throw a new years eve party, I forced him to so I could invite you. When I saw you heading into my bedroom that night I followed you, I wasn't going in there to find my cell phone"

"Well I'm glad you did, I didn't want to go to the party at first until Quinn mentioned that you would be there. I can't believe that was only four years ago, It felts like we have been together a lot longer than that" I say looking at Rachel.

"Were together San, we were together for four years"

"Why would you say something like that"

"Because this is your problem, whether it's a mistake, just a slip of the tongue you act as if I'm not gone."

"No I don't" I argue back.

"You're so stubborn sometimes. If you keep acting like this I'll never move on"

"What if that's what I want"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.

"What if I don't want you to move on, what if I want you to stay here with me"

"I have already told you it won't be fair on me, I'm suppose to move on but you won't let me"

"I'm sorry" I say.

"It's okay, I know you're not doing this on purpose and I am glad I got a chance to have a proper goodbye with you. Hopefully together we will be able to help you through you're grief"

I know that she's right, no matter how much I act like I have dealt with my grief, I haven't. I feel like I haven't had time to, It was all so sudden and then the funeral happened and then I just threw myself back into work. I thought If I kept myself busy I wouldn't have to deal with how I was feeling. I always had trouble with feelings, it was something Rachel and I struggled with when we first started dating but eventually I let her in and she slowly broke down my walls.

"So what are we suppose to do?" I ask.

"We can start by sorting through my stuff, half of my clothes are still in the wardrobe"

"I don't want to get rid of your things, it's like I'm throwing you out with them"

"No it's not, you don't need my clothes to remember me by. Get a box and we can give them to good will"

"Fine" I grumble.

I get off the couch and head into the kitchen, luckily we had a spare box after my Mom had brought me a care package. She filled it with food, toiletries and whatever else she thought I needed. Even my own parent's think I can't look after myself, I never realised until Rachel had gone how much I relied on her. A week after she had died I opened the fridge to find that there was no milk, this had never happened before Rachel had always made sure that we were fully stocked on groceries. Every morning there would always be regular milk sitting right next to her soy milk. That's another thing I missed, the amount of vegan food that used to fill our cupboards, now they are filled with junk food just like the freezer is filled with ready meals.

I grab the cardboard box and walk into the bedroom, Rachel is already sat there waiting for me.

"Start in the wardrobe you don't need all my old clothes, no buts Santana"

I sigh, sometimes it's annoying how well she knows me and knows exactly what I'm going to do or say. It takes over an hour to fill the box and some extra bags with Rachel's things. The wardrobe looks bare, we argued a couple of times when there was something I wanted to keep but eventually one of us gave up, it was like the old times when she wasn't gone.

If anyone had come into my room in that moment they must have thought I was crazy arguing with myself. Hell, for all I know I could be crazy, how many other people still see their girlfriend after they have died.

"There is something I want to show you" Rachel says when I come back into the bedroom after putting the box and bags near the front door.

"At the bottom of the wardrobe there is a black box, get it out"

I rummage through the bottom of the wardrobe and amongst the shoeboxes is a large black box. I sit on the bed and cross my legs, matching Rachel's position on the opposite side of the bed. I place the box in-between us and look at her expectantly.

"Open it. It's my memory box"

I take the lid of slowly and look inside the box. It's filled with photo's of us, old theatre tickets, programmes, Valentines day cards I had sent her and the CD of the songs Rachel had recorded. There were a collection of other things, It was like our whole relationship had been recorded and stored in this box.

I pick up a gold star necklace, and lace the chain through my fingers.

"I bought this for you on our first anniversary, you never look it off once"

"I put it in there the night before the operation to keep it safe, my intention was to get it back out when I was release from hospital but I never go the chance"

"You should have been buried with this, you should have given it to me to keep safe" I tell her.

"Well it's too late for that, at least you can keep it"

"I thought you said I don't need things to remember you by"

"I know but these are special things, they can bring back memories. For example those theatre tickets, you bought them for my birthday and on that night we first said I love you."

"I wondered where you had been hiding this" I say pulling out the old photo of Barbara Streisand.

"Well you wouldn't let me put it up when we moved in together, so I took it out of the frame and put it in there. I then put that photo of us in the frame" Rachel replies pointing to the photo frame on the dresser.

"I can't believe you kept all this stuff, every little thing I ever gave you is in here" I say looking through the box.

"There is one thing, I never got chance to give you"

I get up from the bed and walk over the bed side table, I open the drawer and pull out a small box. I sit back in my position on the bed, open the box and show her the ring inside.

"I bought it months ago, I was waiting to ask you on new years eve. I didn't want it to be a cliché so I was going to do it before midnight just like our first kiss. I kept it in my desk drawer at work because I knew if I left it here you would find it. After everything happened it sort of got pushed to the back of my mind, my biggest regret was that I didn't get the chance to ask you"

"I would have said yes" Rachel says.

"I know, that's why I wasn't scared to ask you. I couldn't wait to be able to call you my wife." I smile

"I think this should go in the box" I close the ring box and place it in Rachel's memory box.

"I know I didn't get the chance to ask you but I'm glad you now know that I wanted to marry you and to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I didn't need a ring for you to tell me that. I already knew, you told me every day whenever you held me or whenever you kissed me. I know it was sooner than we expected but I did get to spend the rest of my life with you"

I smile at her words. She was right, everyday we would show our love for each other, either through words or with small gestures.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"I don't know but I think you should at least put some decorations up, it looks awfully drab in here"

"You're Dads brought the decorations round but I just shoved them in the utility cupboard and we don't have a tree"

"I always loved searching for a real tree, looking for the perfect one with the smell of pine in the air."

"I hated it. You always took to long, you spent at least an hour looking for one that wasn't too short, too big, too thin or too wide and then when you found one you'd change your mind."

"Yes and I remember you complaining all the way round, telling me a tree is just a tree and to hurry up and pick one" Rachel smiles.

"Good times. You always did pick a perfect tree and I did enjoy decorating it with you"

We spent the next couple of hours reliving our favourite memories while I manage to decorate the apartment so it looks more festive. Every now and then Rachel would tell me I was putting something in the wrong place, that actually made it feel a lot more like Christmas.

I think she was getting frustrated that she couldn't touch anything, she had that cute little annoyed look on her face every time I put something in the wrong place.

We were now laying on our bed, facing each other like we used to do every night before going to sleep.

"Do you remember those matching Christmas sweaters you got us last year?" I ask.

"Yes, you refused to wear yours out of the house. They weren't in the box, where are they?"

"I threw them in the trash when you told me to pack them in the Christmas box" I smirk.

"Santana! How many other things have you been throwing away when I wasn't looking?" Rachel asks.

"That vegan cookbook, that ugly headband you bought and do you remember that cushion I accidentally spilt red wine on, yeah that wasn't an accident"

"Santana!" she laughs.

"Babe it was the ugliest cushion I have ever seen, I did ask nicely for you to get rid of it but when you refused I had to take matters into my own hands"

"I can't believe in a couple of hours it will be Christmas day"

"I know. Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Of course"

"I was so angry with you when you died. I was angry that you agreed to have the surgery knowing that you could die. You didn't even talk to me about it, you just agreed and acted like my opinion didn't account for anything."

"You know that's not true. I thought everything would be okay, I know that's no excuse but you need to know I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You made this life changing decision and it cost you your life. You left me and I don't think I forgave you for that."

She looks straight into my eyes, I can see the guilt on her face.

"I never forgave you, until today. After you died I struggled but having you back it's helped me. There were so many things I wanted to say to you or ask you and you being here gave me that chance. I still don't understand what the hell is going on but I'm glad it happened."

"Me too"

"I really wish I could touch you" Rachel whispers, ghosting one of her hands over my cheek.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" I reply.

* * *

The next morning when I wake up, the first thing I notice is that Rachel isn't next to me.

"Rach" I call.

"Rachel are you here?"

When she doesn't reply, I know that she's gone.

Again.

This time is feels slightly easier since we got to have a proper goodbye. I get out of bed and pick up Rachel's memory box, I put it on the bed and take off the lid. I take my NYU t-shirt, neatly fold it up and place it in the box, replacing the lid afterwards. I put it back in it's place in the wardrobe and head for the shower.

I change in to pair of jeans and a warm sweater, it felt odd to wear normal clothes instead of my usual sweats. I slip on a pair of boots, grab my keys and head to the car.

I hadn't been here since the funeral, I was actually quite nervous. I quickly knock on the door before I had chance to change my mind.

"Santana!" Hiram beams when he opens the front door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I didn't want to be alone"

"Nonsense come on in, we're glad to see you"

I follow him into the living room, there's a small decorated Christmas tree by the window amongst other Christmas and Hanukah decorations.

"Leroy we have a guest for Christmas"

It doesn't take long for Leroy to pull me into a big bear hug, that's when I notice that they are both wearing matching sweaters a lot like the ones Rachel bought for us.

"Sit down Santana, I'll get you some coffee and then we can open some presents" Hiram says ushering me towards the couch.

A few moments later Hiram returns with a large mug of coffee, he hands it to me before sitting next to me on the couch.

"Present time!"

I can't contain the small laugh that escapes my lips, sometimes Hiram reminds me a lot of Rachel they both have this happy go lucky personality. Rachel was actually a lot like both of her Dads, she was like the best parts and some of the more annoying parts all packed up in one pint-sized diva.

"We wasn't sure what to get you but Rachel helped us out" Leroy says passing me a neatly wrapped gift.

I didn't know what to say, it was all a bit overwhelming. I had spent the last month avoiding anything to do with Rachel, including her Dads when I should have been doing the exact opposite.

It felt nice to feel connected with Rachel again, being with her family in her childhood home. I knew Rachel was here with us, I could feel her not in the way I could see her before but in my heart.

I looked from the present to the smiling faces of Leroy and Hiram and for the first time in a month, I felt that I was going to be okay.

* * *

_A/N So I decided to turn the sequel to Three Hundred And Sixty Five Days into a Christmas one-shot. I have been sitting on the idea for a while and I even thought of it before 365 Days and now I have finally wrote It._

_The lyrics used was from Lonely This Christmas, I think it suited this situation perfectly, if you haven't heard it, then you should listen to it and listen to the words, it's a beautiful song._

_Live_Young._


	3. Santa Baby

Santa Baby

By LiveYoungDieFast

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me.I've been an awful good girl, _

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

* * *

Rachel was sat waiting in the choir room for the rest of the glee club to arrive, she was always the first person here. She didn't understand why the rest of the glee clubbers weren't as time conscious as she was. If they wanted to be a real threat in the upcoming competition then they needed to put the hard work in. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing in her skirt pocket. Curious, she digs the cell phone out and finds one new message from _Your Secret Santa._

_I see you over there, so hypnotic _

_Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body_

_I'd get you like ooh baby baby Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Got no drink in my hand but I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk on the thought of you naked_

_I'd get you like ooh baby babyOoh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

She had receive three other messages like this over the past week. She had no idea who they were from, the name Your Secret Santa had appeared in her phone when she received the first message. She had tried calling the number numerous times but nobody ever picked up, she even sent a message back asking who was on the other end but to no surprise she never got a reply.

Each text message had contained suggestive lyrics, she wasn't sure what to make of it. Half of her was quite flattered by the attention but the other half was worried it could be a creepy stalker or worse Jacob.

She wasn't fully convinced that the text messages were even meant for her, somebody could have sent them to the wrong person by mistake or it could all be part of a evil plan that would ultimately end with Rachel being embarrassed and looking even more like a loser.

One by one the rest of the glee club filled into the room shortly followed by Mr Schuester, who walks up to the white board and swiftly writes 'Giving Back'

The club has to listen to him talk about how because it's Christmas they should give back to the community and so they will be performing at local care homes.

"So you're telling me I have to spend my free time singing to some old, coffin dodgers when I could be out Christmas shopping. Good news Berry you'll get to talk to people with the same fashion sense, maybe you can give the Grannies some tips." Santana smirks.

As per usual Mr Schue ignores Santana's comment and dismisses the club. Rachel picks up her things and heads for the door, she has a lot of ideas for songs to sing at the care homes. She will work on them tonight so she can present them to Mr Schuester tomorrow.

The next day Rachel arrives at school slightly early so she could go over the songs she was going to propose to Mr Schue. She spends nearly an hour in the choir room and once she was finally happy with what she had come up with, she leaves the choir room and heads straight for her locker.

She opens her locker door and collects the things she needs however there was one book she certainly wasn't expecting to see sitting amongst the others. She takes a quick look around and checks that the hallway is empty before picking up the copy of _50 Shades Of Grey._

She hold the book in her hands and notices a small note attached to the front.

_I could do things to you that would even make Christian Grey blush._

_Your Secret Santa_

Whoever this secret Santa was they had surely stepped up their game. The bell rings pulling Rachel out of her thoughts, she shoves the book back into her locker and heads to her first class.

She spends most of the class thinking about the book left in her locker, if anything it has lead her to one conclusion the texts were definitely for her. It would be too much of a coincidence if the texts and the book were both sent to her by mistake, whoever had put that book in her locker knew it belonged to Rachel Berry.

It worries her slightly that the person knows how to get into her locker, nobody but her knows the combination and it hadn't been forced open. Whoever it was had certainly gone to a lot of trouble.

That was the key question, who could it be? Her first suspect was still Jacob but usually he's not so subtle about his attraction towards her. Puck could be a possibility but she doesn't think he'd go to all that trouble, if he wanted in Rachel's pant's he would just tell her. Then there was Finn. He hadn't bothered her for a while since their break up, he was still preoccupied with Quinn and she couldn't imagine him sending her sexual messages.

For now the mystery man would remain just that, a mystery. Rachel would keep an extra eye out for anything that could give her a clue to who her secret Santa was.

* * *

Rachel received no other gifts or messages for another few days, that is until she receives a parcel on Friday morning. It was delivered by the mail man and left Rachel wondering what it could be since she didn't remember ordering anything recently.

She took the parcel up to her room and began to open it on her bed. Underneath the brown parcel wrapping was a large black box, she removed the lid and peeled back the tissue paper. If she thought the erotic book in her locker was shocking, it didn't compare to what was inside this box.

Underneath the tissue paper was a set of Christmas lingerie. She pulls out the lingerie, it has red cups with a fluffy white trim at the top that flows into a red see through nightie. It is spilt down the middle by the same white trim. In the box there is also matching red panties that leave nothing to the imagination.

There is also another note.

_I got you a present that I can't wait to unwrap._

_Your Secret Santa._

Quickly shoving the lingerie back into the box she then hides it under her bed, so her Dads don't walk in and find it.

When she arrives at school she is met by Kurt waiting at her locker.

"Hello Kurt" she greets, opening her locker.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you about…..Rachel Berry I didn't think you had it in you" Kurt says reaching into Rachel's locker and pulling out the copy of 50 Shades of Grey.

"What's this?" he asks reading the note attached to the book.

"Who is your secret Santa?"

"I don't know Kurt that's why it's called a secret"

"So you have no idea who it is?"

"No. All I know is that they have sent me suggestive text and a couple of gifts. It's quite worrying actually, I'm sure it borders on sexual harassment" Rachel replies.

"Ok, you have to figure out who it is and I'm going to help you" Kurt smiles.

* * *

"Hey San, why the frowny face?" Brittany asks.

"I had a plan to get Rachel but I don't think it's working, I heard her talking to Kurt this morning and she's not impressed"

"Why? What was you're plan?" Quinn asks.

"I left her some little gifts with notes attached"

"That's sweet San" Brittany smiles.

"What did you leave her?"

"Here, I wrote a list" Santana says handing Quinn her cell phone.

Brittany and Quinn quickly read over the list.

"No wonder she wasn't impressed, you do know Rachel right? She wants romance not dirty text messages and amateur porn" Quinn says shoving the phone back into Santana's hand.

"Any guy would eat this shit up, all I had to do was sext Puck and he'd come running"

"Yes but Rachel's isn't a guy, she's the girl who wants to keep her virginity until she's twenty five and you think the way to her heart is by trying to get into her pants."

"What? No. I'll admit I do think about what's under those ugly sweaters of hers but I actually want a proper relationship with her"

"Then you need to prove that to her and step up your game, be romantic" Quinn says.

"Okay, so I need a new list"

* * *

After showering away her morning work out, Rachel was just finishing her full morning routine when her cell phone beeps signalling a new message.

She opens her inbox to find another message from her secret Santa.

_You should let me love you._

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need._

_Good love and protection, make me your selection _

_Show you the way love's supposed to be._

_Baby you should let me love you._

When she saw that the text was from _Your Secret Santa _she wasn't expecting a message quite like that. She was used to being sent lyrics, she actually appreciated the fact that her secret Santa was actually using music as a form of communication but normally the messages were rather suggestive where as this one seemed more like an expression of love.

She was confused to say the least, but one thing for sure was that she has to find out who this person is.

She scrolled through her contacts until she found Kurt's number, she had to update him immediately.

"Kurt we have had a development in the secret Santa situation, I received another text this morning but it was different"

"What do you mean different?" Kurt asks.

"The lyrics were less sensual and more romantic"

"Like a love song? I wouldn't read too much into it just yet, wait until he does something else to give us a better idea of what his intentions are"

"Okay, thank you Kurt. I'll see you at school on Monday" Rachel says ending the phone call.

When Monday arrives Rachel is once again greeted by a waiting Kurt at her locker.

"So you didn't call again so I'm assuming secret Santa hasn't struck again"

"No, nothing since the last text message" Rachel says opening her locker.

"Oh my god, when did you get this" Kurt squeals reaching into Rachel's locker and pulling something out.

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

"It's the special edition of Funny Girl, it has hours of bonus features including commentary from Barbra Streisand herself. Wait, there's a note on it"

_Hello gorgeous,_

_You're the greatest star._

_Your Secret Santa._

Once again Rachel's secret Santa leaves her feeling perplexed.

"First the text message now this, your secret Santa is definitely upping their game and trying to win you with romance"

"That may be so but it still doesn't tell us who is sending me this stuff and you certain it's not Finn?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sure, he would normally ask for my help when it came to you since we have the same interests but he hasn't asked me anything, he's still preoccupied with Quinn. I don't even think Finn would know where to get a special edition Funny Girl dvd."

"Who else could it be?"

"It could be someone in glee, who else knows that your totally obsessed with Barbra" Kurt says.

"But you said it wasn't Finn, Mike is with Tina, Artie is with Brittany, Puck has that weird obsession with Lauren that leaves you and Sam and I don't think it's either of you. It could still be a joke"

"It's a lot of effort for a joke besides if someone wanted to humiliate you wouldn't they be more elaborate, this seems more intimate"

"I really don't know Kurt, this situation is very bewildering I really don't know what to make of it. I must admit though he is starting to get more flattering, lets see what he comes up with next"

"Can I borrow this?" Kurt asks holding up the Funny Girl DVD.

* * *

The next day Rachel was eager to get to school, never in her life had she been excited to enter McKinley. She was hoping that she would have another present left in her locker, there was only a week left until Christmas break so whatever her secret Santa was planning it must happen soon.

She quickly approaches her locker, enters her combination and opens the locker door. There sat in the middle of her locker was a teddy bear. At the teddy bear's feet was a red rose sat on a small box of vegan chocolates. Under the rose as per usual was a handwritten note.

_I usually hate clichés but you deserve to be spoilt._

_Your Secret Santa_

Rachel smiles at the note, she shuts her locker door and starts to make her way to class. She was so focus on the note she didn't see the person walking the opposite way down the hallway before it was too late.

"Watch it Berry" Santana sneers bending down picking up the books Rachel had knocked out of her hands.

Rachel quickly scrambles to the floor trying to grab the note before Santana can see it, she grabs the note along with some papers that Santana dropped.

When Rachel turns back around to hand the Latina her fallen papers, she finds the hallway empty.

* * *

"Look at this" Rachel says slamming a piece of paper down on the piano.

"Why am I looking at your history notes?" Kurt asks, who as sat on the piano bench.

"They're not mine, they're Santana's"

"Why am I looking at Santana's history notes? Why do you even have Santana's history notes?"

"She dropped them but never mind that, look at the handwriting. It's the same as the writing on the note my secret Santa sent me"

"So you think Santana Lopez, head bitch is your secret Santa?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not just saying it, the evidence is there look" Rachel says pulling out a note from her secret Santa so Kurt can compare the handwriting.

"So what you going to do? Are you going to ask her about it?"

"I don't know, what if I'm wrong or it's all part of an elaborate joke which It's likely to be knowing Santana Lopez." Rachel replies.

"What if you're right and Santana likes you, do you like her back?"

Rachel doesn't reply but Kurt can't help but notice the blush that creeps onto Rachel's face.

"Oh my god you do like her, you like Santana. That's why you're doing this, you're trying to convince yourself that it's Santana when it could be anyone"

"No I'm not. Yes I admit that I am harbouring romantically inclined feelings towards Santana but I'm not fabricating the evidence so I can have the desired outcome. These sets of handwriting are identical and belong to Santana Lopez, whether it's a joke or something more I don't know but I'm about to find out"

Rachel went in search of the cheerleader, it didn't take her long to find her at her locker with the rest of the unholy trinity. She wasn't sure if she should approach Santana whilst Brittany and Quinn were there but she had her mind set on finding out who her secret Santa was and if this was her chance to find out then she was going to take it.

"Hello Brittany, Quinn, Santana" Rachel greets.

"What do you want Hobbit?" Santana asks.

The idea of running away quickly flashed through Rachel's mind but ever so determined she ignored the comment and answered Santana's question.

"You dropped you're history notes when we walked into each other this morning"

"You mean when you walked into me, anyway sorry Berry they aren't my notes. I have mine right here." Santana says holding up the said notes.

Rachel got a quick glance of the handwriting on the notes Santana was holding which differed from the writing on her secret Santa notes. Whoever the owned the papers she found this morning must be her secret Santa. She could have sworn Santana had dropped them this morning, unless they were already there. Rachel was now more confused as ever.

"Right, sorry for the misunderstanding" Rachel says before walking back down the hallway.

"Here's your notes Q" Santana says handing the blonde the pieces of paper.

"Thanks but why didn't you just admit that Rachel had yours?" Quinn asks.

"She might have noticed my handwriting and realised I'm the one leaving her gifts"

"Isn't that what you want?" Brittany asks.

"Yes but not yet, I want to surprise her not let her find out by accident"

"I still don't understand why you're going through all this trouble, why don't you just tell her?"

"I have been a bitch to her, you really think she's going to believe I have feelings for her. I figure this way if I pursue her as her secret Santa and she realise that the person behind it has genuine feelings for her then it might be easier for her to believe that I like her when I tell her its me." Santana explains.

"Along as you understand what you're doing then I'll trust your judgement, one bit of advice though I would stop with the nicknames"

"Yeah I know but it's a hard habit to break, maybe I could twist it into a term of endearment or something"

* * *

"So what did Satan say?" Kurt asks.

"First of all please don't call her that and secondly, she said that they weren't her notes."

"How do you know she wasn't lying"

"Why would she? Anyway she had hers with her, she showed them to me" Rachel sighs.

"I'm sorry Rach, I know you wanted it to be Santana but put it this way at least we can now concentrate on finding out who it actually is"

"I guess your right, it's the last day of school on Friday so we need to find out before then"

Rachel's phone vibrates in her pocket, pulling out the device she finds she has one new message.

_Your final surprise you will receive,_

_In the morning on Christmas Eve._

_Who I am, I'll finally disclose,_

_and show you my love with a single red rose._

_Your Secret Santa x_

"What is it?" Kurt asks.

"It's my secret Santa, he's finally going to reveal himself on Christmas Eve"

* * *

Rachel was crossed between excited and anxious over the next week, waiting for Christmas Eve to arrive. Over the past few weeks she had been trying to find out the identity of her secret Santa and today she was finally going to find out who it was.

She had already been awake for a couple of hours, the anticipation getting to her, stopping her from sleeping.

She was currently lying on the sofa watching an old black and white movie, the rest of her friends were all spending time with their families preparing for Christmas the next day. This made her think that her secret Santa could also be Jewish, she just hopes that it really isn't Jacob.

The doorbell rings and Rachel's heart stops in her chest, this is it she thinks. She makes her way to the front door and takes a look through the peephole to make sure it was safe to open, there standing on the opposite side of the door was Santana Lopez.

Opening the door she looks at the girl standing in front of her.

"Santana, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you something"

"Can you just tell me what is" Rachel says slightly irritated.

"Woah Berry, you that eager to get rid of me?"

"I apologise for my rudeness Santana but I am expecting someone"

"I know" Santana replies pulling out a red rose from her inside pocket.

Shocked Rachel takes the flower that Santana hands her.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Santana asks.

Rachel doesn't reply, she had been right about it being Santana but she never prepared herself for the moment when the girl she had started to develop feelings for would actually revealed herself as her secret Santa.

"I knew this was a stupid idea" Santana says turning around and begins walking away.

Watching as the girl recedes down the garden path, Rachel's brain finally reacts.

"Santana wait!"

Rachel runs the small distance of the path until she reaches Santana and pulls her down into a kiss.

"That reaction was a lot better than I was expecting" Santana laughs pulling back but keeps her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist.

"What do you mean?"

"I half expected you to either slap me or laugh in my face"

"I'll admit that I was surprised to find out that you're my secret Santa but believe me when I say that I am not disappointed, quite the opposite actually. I have liked you for a while"

"Really?" Santana asks.

"Yes really and It's seems as if I'm not the only one who has been harbouring these feelings. Why did you do all this, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was worried about how you would react. I have been awful to you for the last couple of years, I thought you might hate me."

"This may come as a surprise to you but no matter what you put me through, I never hated you."

Santana smiles and connects their lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Before she has chance to deepen the kiss Rachel pulls back.

"One thing that still intrigues me though are the dirty text messages, did you really think that was the best way to express your feelings for me?" Rachel asks.

"I'll admit that wasn't my best idea but in my defence it has worked in the past"

"I really don't want to hear about your past sexual encounters"

"Fine but eventually I got my act together and I romanced the hell out of you, something I want to continue if you let me. After Christmas will you go on a date with me?"

"You're asking me out?"

"Yes. That was kind of the idea of doing all this, to show you that I like you and that I want to be with you"

"Okay, I would love to go on a date with you but first would you like to come inside? It's cold out here" Rachel says.

"Once we get inside maybe you can warm me up, you kept that lingerie right?" Santana smirks.

"What happened to romancing me? You might want to think about that before I disinvite you into my house"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I promise from now on I'll be on my best behaviour"

"Good" Rachel smiles before grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her into the house.

* * *

_A/N It is now less than two weeks until Christmas! Is everyone excited?_

_The next chapter will be the last and will be a Christmas instalment of my original Coffee Shop Girl series. It can be read as a stand alone piece but if you want to read the original series first then its in Circumstances chapters six, seven and eight._

_Thanks to those that have reviewed and once again recognition for __xphrnzrjh __who sent my the idea for this story, your help is always appreciated._

_Live_Young._


	4. The Most Wondreful Time Of The Year

The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

By LiveYoungDieFast

_It's the most wonderful time of the year,  
There'll be much mistltoeing  
And hearts will be glowing  
When love ones are near  
It's the most wonderful time of the year_

* * *

"Merry Christmas baby" I say nuzzling Rachel's neck before placing a small kiss on the bare skin.

She mumbles something from under the sheets that I can't make out.

"What?"

"I said It might be for you, you're not the one that has to cook for a houseful of people" she says turning around in my arms so that she's facing me.

"That is your fault. I was looking forward to a quiet Christmas just the two of us but no, you have to invite the whole family round" I tell her.

"It's Elijah's first Christmas"

"It was Elijah's first Hanukah too and we spent that with everybody besides Isabella has her family now she should be spending it with them"

"You do realise you basically just said you don't want to spend Christmas with your family"

"That's not what I meant. I just thought for the first time in over twenty years we would spend a Christmas just you and me. We never got the chance to celebrate as a couple, our first Christmas together I was woken up by a very excited Alex at seven o'clock in the morning. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining, I love my family but I just thought it would be nice to have a quiet and relaxing Christmas"

"We will next year, I promise" Rachel says.

"I'll hold you to that" She leans in and quickly kisses me on the lips before attempting to get out of the bed. I quickly grab her arm before she can make her escape.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to start preparations before everybody gets here"

"You're not going anywhere, it' Christmas morning. You're supposed to relax and cuddle with me for at least another half an hour"

"But-"

"Nope, no buts unless it's yours in this bed. I promise everything will be fine and will run smoothly and I offer my services if you need help"

"Okay, your option does sound more appealing although you know how much I like to be organised but since you promised to help then I think we can stay in bed a little longer"

I pull her closer to me, making sure there is no distance between us. I love these quiet little moments when it's just the two of us together. It's relaxing but it kind of feels like the calm before the storm. A metaphorical storm that is my family.

"So exactly who is coming today?" I ask.

"I have only invited our immediate family so that's the kids and Elijah plus Quinn, Noah, Jasper, Beth, Tom and Paige. Alex has also invited Samantha to spend Christmas with us since she's Jewish and has never experienced Christmas before"

"Alex must be serious about her if he's willing to bring her into the lion's den. She'll spend one day with our family and see how crazy we all are"

"Why must you always paint our family as a bunch of weirdos?"

"Because we are" I laugh.

"I mean come on. They're our kids which mean they are a mix of the both of us so they're bound to be a little crazy. Plus Puck and Quinn can't be considered normal. After Quinn had Beth in high school she went all kinds of crazy and went through a Punk phase and then there's Puck he's Puck so that pretty much explains that"

"Well Alex really likes Samantha so we have to make an effort, what time is it?" Rachel asks.

"Nearly ten"

"What! I better get started on the preparations otherwise my schedule will be off" Rachel says, making her way out of the bed.

* * *

I don't say this very often but maybe just maybe I was wrong. Rachel was fretting in the kitchen, most of the family have already arrived and the food was behind schedule which obviously was my fault according to my wife.

I have been ordered to continuously peel vegetables, it's like I'm a child again and I'm being punished. I am being punished by my own wife for wanting to spend the morning in bed with her, how is that fair?

The doorbell rings and I am more than happy to cut short my peeling duties to go and answer it.

"Thank fuck, I have never been so glad to see you"

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult" Alex says.

"My house is filled with people and you Mom is driving me fucking crazy"

"Santana! Why are you making them stand at the door?" Rachel yells.

"See what I mean" I whisper before Rachel arrives at the door.

"You didn't give me chance to invite them in"

"Merry Christmas" Rachel greets, ignoring my comment choosing to hug Alex instead. She then proceeds to hug the tall, blonde girl.

"Samantha it's lovely to see you again. Everyone is waiting in the living room"

I watch as Rachel walks away with Alex and Samantha following her, leaving me to close the door. I make my own way into the living room where the whole Lopez-Puckerman family are waiting. Elijah who had recently found his feet, slowly wobbles over to me, stretching his arms out for me to pick him up.

I gather the little boy in my arms and place a small kiss on his head.

"Hey baby boy, ready to open some presents?" I asks him.

He replies with cheeky smile, clearly not knowing what was going on.

I take him over to where Jasper and Isabella where sitting and place him in the middle, before sitting next to Rachel on the couch.

"Who wants to open their present first?" I ask.

"Me!" Beth and Tom's three year old daughter, Paige yells.

We all laugh at the excitement of the small child when Quinn hands her a present. It doesn't take long for all the gifts to be handed out and opened. I gather up all the discarded wrapping paper and go to find Rachel who is putting the finishing touches on the food.

The food looks and smells absolutely amazing, for the first time since I met Rachel there was an actual turkey on the table courtesy of Quinn. Normally I would have to cook a small chicken for Alex and I to share since Isabella followed in her mother's vegan footsteps.

Along side the turkey is Rachel's Christmas nut loaf and mounds of potatoes and vegetables. In the middle of the table is the menorah that we used for Hanukkah. Rachel had eloquently decorated the table, so everything was absolutely perfect and in place.

Everyone takes a seat around the table, I'm sat at the head of the table with Rachel on my left. It's the first time we have been altogether on Christmas day before so I thought I make a small toast. I stand up from my seat and take my glass in my hands.

"I want to thank you all for coming, we have been one big family for over twenty years and since then we have gained new family members along the way. This year we gained Samantha and of course our first grandchild Elijah and I am very happy to be sharing this day with all of you. So Merry Christmas everyone"

"Merry Christmas" they all cheered.

"Now let's eat!" I say before starting to carve the turkey.

After dinner we make our way into the living room, A Christmas Carol is playing on the television as the lights are slowly twinkling on the Christmas tree. Paige is playing with Elijah on the floor. He has so many new toys to choose from but his favourite was a little wooden dreidel that Rachel had given him for Hanukah. Paige was trying to show him how to spin it but he just kept trying to put it in his mouth.

The rest of the couples were spread across the two couches apart from Isabella and Jasper who had opted to sit on the floor so they can keep and eye out on their son.

"When do we get dessert?" Alex asks.

"Dude, you have just devoured two platefuls of food, how are you still hungry?"

"I have a fast metabolism plus I am a young, athletic man unlike you Pucky" Alex teases.

"You can have dessert whenever you want Alex we have Christmas pudding and tembleque in the refrigerator" Rachel says.

Alex jumps up and makes a beeline to the kitchen and I follow close behind him. His head is in the refrigerator when I walk in.

"Get me a beer while you're in there" I tell him.

He pulls out two bottles of beer and a large Christmas pudding, he hands me one of the bottles of beer before getting a knife to cut the dessert.

"So how are things going with you and Sam?" I ask him.

"Great, I have finally found a girl that loves me just as much as I love her."

"I'm happy for you. What?" I ask noticing the blush that appears on my son's face.

"It's just…..I want to ask her to marry me but I'm not sure if it's too soon" he rushes out.

"Time doesn't matter, it's about how you feel. You're Mom and I were together for two years before I proposed, some people might think that's too soon but here we are twenty years down the line with two amazing kids and a grandchild. I know people that were together for years before they got married and ended up getting a divorce a year later. If you believe with your heart and soul that Sam is the one for you and your serious about marrying her then ask her. Besides we could do with another Lopez in the family, the Puckerman's are outnumbering us." I laugh.

"So how did you plan proposing to Mom?"

"I didn't"

_*Flashback*  
_

_A small stream of light wakes me from my sleep, I slowly open my eyes and expect to see a sleeping Rachel but instead I am faced with two small brown eyes.  
_

_"Morning Santi"  
_

_"Good morning Alex, did you sleep okay?" I ask._

_Every weekend he would always wake up first and snuggle himself in between Rachel and I. It's a good job I no longer sleep naked, something I had to change when I moved in with Rachel and Alex._

"_I sleep good. Looks like you sleep good too" he laughs.  
_

_"He has been waiting for you to wake up for nearly half an hour. I had to stop him from poking you at least three times" Rachel says._

_Alex finally snuggles back into the covers so I can see my beautiful girlfriend's face._

"_Morning baby" I say leaning over Alex and giving her a quick kiss._

"_Can we go now?" Alex asks._

"_Not yet, the game doesn't start until later"_

_Alex pouts, a face I had seen his Mother pull many of times, unfortunately there was nothing I could do about this one. We were taking him to his first baseball game, he had become interested since he started school and met friends who loved the sport. Rachel wasn't really fussed about any type of sport but was willing to sit through a game so we can enjoy Alex's first baseball game as a family._

_I loved these little moments in the morning where we are all just lounge in bed, laughing and just enjoying each other's company._

"_How about I cook some breakfast" Rachel says.  
_

_"Sounds good, do I have enough time to have a quick shower?"  
_

_"Of course, everything will be waiting for you when you get out"_

_I shower as quickly as possible. I can smell the vegan pancakes that Rachel is cooking in the kitchen, I should have known it would be pancakes they're Alex's favourite._

_I lean against the door frame and watch the scene unfold before me, Alex is sat at the table tucking into a large pile of pancakes. Rachel has just finished cooking another batch and is now putting them onto a plate, I can't help but smile at the scene._

_I walk over to Rachel and wrap my arms around her waist before placing a light kiss on the crook of her neck._

"_Marry me" I whisper in her ear.  
_

_She spins around in my arms.  
_

_"What?"  
_

_"I know I don't have a ring but that doesn't mean I'm any less serious. I want you to marry me"  
_

_"I don't know what to say"  
_

_"I think you should say yes Mommy" Alex says._

_We both turn to look at the little boy, I didn't realise that he could hear us but I was glad that he approved of my proposal._

"_See I'm not the only one that wants it" I say turning my attention back to Rachel.  
_

_"Of course I'm going to say yes, you just took me by surprise is all"  
_

_"Yes? So we're going to get married?"  
_

_"Yes, we are going to get married" Rachel says turning my questions into statements. _

_*End Flashback*_

"I though you proposed to Mom on your second anniversary" Alex says.

"Our anniversary was a week later, we went out for a big romantic meal and then I re-proposed to her under the stars in the park. I actually had a ring that time, she thinks it was really romantic so she likes to tell people that story."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I ask.

"Which story would you prefer to tell?"

"As romantic as your Mom thinks my second proposal was, for me it was the first one. I didn't plan on asking her, I just watched you both and In that moment I realised that that is what I wanted for the rest of my life"

"That is actually rather beautiful Mami" Alex smiles.

"Thanks. Okay, things are getting far too soppy in here"

"Hey I wondered where you two snuck off to" Rachel says as she enters the kitchen.

"What have you been getting up to?"

"Oh you know just having a mother and son chat" I reply.

"Okay well I just came to clean up, San will you help me?"

"That's my cue to exit" Alex says.

"You could have offered to help you know" I yell as he walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

As much as I love my family I was glad that everybody had finally gone home. I was exhausted, it has been a long time since I have run around after two small children. I was looking forward to getting in bed with my wife and sleeping off the alcohol.

I strip off my jeans and t-shirt and slip on a tank top before getting into bed. It doesn't take Rachel long to join me, I instantly wrap my arms around her when she gets into the bed.

"So do you still wish you had your quiet Christmas or did you enjoy having everybody over?" Rachel ask.

"It was good to finally have everyone together but I am looking forward to the quiet Christmas you promised me next year"

"I promise, you can decided everything that we do next year. Thank you for allowing everybody to come over today, it was nice to see Beth and Tom again. I think Elijah enjoyed playing with Paige and we got to spend some time with Samantha"

"We have an awesome family. Alex told me he wants to ask Sam to marry him" I tell her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he asked me about how I proposed to you so I told him how I proposed to you in the kitchen. He thought it might be too soon but I told him that if it feels right then he should do it. I know it was the best decision I ever made." I say kissing her temple.

"You know if Alex and Sam get married and have a baby, we'd have to do this all again next year"

"That's not fair, you said I got to choose what we do next year besides he hasn't even asked her to marry him yet he didn't even mention kids. Don't be putting ideas into their heads"

"I'm not I was just saying that if they have a child then we would have to celebrate his first Christmas, just like we did with Eli"

"It was pretty awesome to have all my family around me" I admit.

"I'm glad because you'll be seeing the rest of the Lopez family next week, you Mom invited us to her New Year's Eve party"

"I'm hoping you're going to tell me that you said we couldn't make it"

"Nope, I'll told her we'll be there for seven and that we would bring some canapés"

"Why do I always let you talk me into doing things I never want to do?" I ask.

"It's because you love me"

"Yeah I do and you always taking advantage of that" I tease.

"It's not taking advantage, it's just what we do for the people we love. God knows the amount of boring things you have made me endure besides you'll get to see some of your family you haven't seen for years" Rachel replies.

"I guess your right, it's been a while since I've seen Marco and watching my Aunt Maria getting drunk off Coquito is always fun. Sometimes when you have a big family, it's hard to keep in touch with everybody."

"I love getting to see all of your family together, apart from your weird Uncle that likes to hit on me"

"Yeah sorry about him, sometimes us Lopezes can't handle our drink. As you know I'm a well renowned weepy drunk. It would be nice to see everyone again plus I get to show off my gorgeous grandson." I smile.

"What?" I ask noticing the look on Rachel's face.

"I just love the way you face lights up when you talk about Eli, it's rather adorable. I'm proud of how easily you slipped into the role of Abuela"

"I have you to thank for that, you made me see sense and now I'm a proud Grandmother. Jesus that makes me sound old"

"We are old" Rachel laughs before continuing.

"The bad news is we're only going to get older but the good news is we get to grow old together"

"That sounds pretty good to me"

* * *

_A/N I can't believe it's Christmas eve tomorrow! So this is the last chapter of my Christmas one-shots but I have plenty of ideas for my Circumstances series and will hopeful post the first one sometime in the New Year._

_Thank you for reading and a special thank you to all those that left a review._

_A very Merry Christmas to you all._

_Live_Young._


End file.
